matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent of Change (Episode 4.1)
The Zion Council decides in order to better combat the Merovingian, they'll provide the Machines with some of the specialised weapons. The commandos state their distrust for the Machines, but respect the Council's wishes and allow for the weapon codes to be given over to the Machines. Anome: Yo. Look, I'll be straight with you; this lastest assignment really sticks in my craw. But I'm just the middleman, right? You can blame the bleeding hearts on the Council for this... It's been decreed that we will share the code for the enchanced anti-Exile weapons that the General gave us with the Machines. yeah, you heard me; we're giving the Machines weapons. They can only be used against Exiles, so in theory they can only help us bring down the Merovingian from two sides, but... Grr, I just don't like it! I'd write up an official protest, but i know our good Commander Lock would just use it as toilet paper. We'll , what are you waiting for ? you've got a disk of weapon codes to pick up, don't you? Operator: Got some of the general's men in there. One of them, Hungerford, should have the disk of weapon codes for the Machines. No hostiles in sight. Anome sends an operative to retrieve the weapon codes from the commandos. After receiving them, Anome reports that the area of the city the operative is in is currently swarming with Exiles, meaning the Merovingian must have been tipped off that something was going down. Anome deploys operatives to conduct a sweep of the area to clear out Exile presence. Hungerford:' Shipment for {redpill_name}? Yes, sir, I have it right here. Operator: That's the stuiff. Get on out of there. The Zion operatives quickly eliminate every Exile found within the area. Once cleared, the meeting is arranged for the weapon codes to be handed over. The Zion operative with the weapon codes meets with a Machine redpill. In the Machine operative's company is an Agent, who claims to only be there as security. Before the trade can be made, the Merovingian's Exiles swarm into the meeting location. Exile: Well, well, humans and Machines working together. There is only one lord of the Matrix: The Merovingian. It would be wise to remember that. The Zion operative along with the Agent fight off the Exile attack as wave after wave attack the meeting. After a long fight the Exile attacks end. The Zion operative and Agent are successful in their defence. With the Exiles out of the way, the Zion operative hands over the weapon codes to the Machine operative. After completing the mission, the Zion operative is sent to a debriefing. A debriefing is required after a Zion operative makes contact with the opposition. The reasoning for this is to ensure the Zion operative has not been contaminated. The operative arrives on site, and discovers that the Zionite hosting the debriefing for this encounter is none other than Ghost. Ghost: I know that giving weapon codes to the Machines was not easy for you. Your hesitation does you credit. But this was the right thing to do. William James said "The art of being wise is the art of knowing what to overlook." The Machines are not a perfect ally, or even a desirable one, but our goal at this time is to bring down the Merovingianâ?"and we can count on the Machines to help us do that with these weapon codes. Ghost: William James also said "We must cheat our foe, politically circumvent his action, not try to change his nature." We won't change the Machines. But we can outmanoeuvre them, if we are careful. There is much about us that they do not understand. This truce might just prove to be their own undoingâ?"or the making of them, depending on your point of view. You've done well today. Go now. *''Episode 4.1: I think we can do business'' NPCs *Zion Doctor (with Ghost) *Zion Artillerist (with Ghost) Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.1) Category:Episode 4.1 Missions